Running Serpentis
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Ils sont à l'université et visent le Rice Bowl. L'ancienne équipe des Devil Bats se retrouvent flanquée d'un nouveau duo pas comme les autres et le frère ainé d'un certain running-back est aussi démoniaque que celui que l'on surnomme la Tour de contrôle venue directement des Enfers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme l'univers du manga, pour ce qui est des autres, ils sont le fruit de mon imagination débordante et complètement barge !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Refonte complète de la fiction ! Quelques petites choses seront changées mais l'histoire et sa trame restent les mêmes, pas d'inquiétude ! Toujours du Yaoi au programme avec du Sena x Hiruma en couple principal ! En rajout, il y aura également des réponses aux reviews à chaque chapitre histoire de rigoler un bon coup ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 0 : Start again**

Le match était éprouvant pour l'équipe de l'université d'Enma anciennement l'équipe des Devil Bats de Deimon. Sena et ses équipiers n'en pouvaient plus alors que leurs adversaires –Ojo évidemment- semblaient encore au meilleur de leur forme. Le jeune running-back aux yeux noisette déglutit difficilement lorsque ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent celles bien plus sombres de son rival des premières heures de jeu, Shin. Le meilleur linebacker de tout le Japon. Ils étaient devenus aussi forts l'un que l'autre, bien que ravit qu'il ne le prenne pas à la légère, Sena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il restait toujours plus fort que lui sur certains domaines.

La fatigue s'empara violemment du plus jeune sprinteur et ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement.

\- SENA ! JUSQU'A QUAND TU COMPTES RESTER COMME CA, SANS RIEN FOUTRE ?!

Tous –y compris le destinataire de cette remarque- se tournèrent vers les tribunes où tous virent un sublime jeune homme du même âge que le capitaine démoniaque qui se tenait là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fusillant le petit brun de ses yeux vairons. Une allure fière et une silhouette toute à fait agréable à regarder, non sans parler des muscles discrets mais saillants qui roulaient sous la peau pâle. Une longue chevelure raide quelque peu ondulée brune méchée de mauve caressait ses joues et tombait en cascade le long de son dos. Les lèvres pincées, le jeune homme soupira de dépit avant de remettre nonchalamment une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lança une nouvelle pique à Sena qui le sentait mal à la fin de la rencontre.

\- Tu fais quoi de la promesse que tu m'avais faite et de notre lien ? Hein, Sena ? T'as intérêt à gagner ce match sinon gare à toi !

Ces mots doux… euh… Passons la dessus furent ponctué d'un charmant sourire démoniaque qui fit flipper tous les joueurs de l'équipe sauf un certain blond dont le sourire retors ne quitta pas ses lèvres mais à l'inverse, s'agrandit encore. Justement, la tour de contrôle venue des Enfers avait un plan, celui-ci était tellement idiot qu'il allait surement marcher.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Ojo 42 – 44 Enma. Victoire de l'ancienne équipe des Devil Bats sous le regard amusé du «_ perturbateur_ » qui se fit une joie de quitter les tribunes pour descendre tranquillement sur le terrain. Sena se précipita vers lui en retirant son casque et fixa le nouvel arrivant de ses yeux avides, écarquillés par la surprise. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, après toutes ces années sans nouvelles ! L'inconnu –enfin pas tellement pour certains- eut l'esquisse d'un sourire en voyant le plus jeune percuter.

\- ANIKI ?!

\- Salut.

\- ANIKI ?! S'écrièrent les autres qui venaient de capter l'information capitale du jour.

Le sourire inquiétant du quaterback blond s'agrandit de façon exponentielle alors qu'il se mit à rire tel un dément de la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

\- CERBERUS !

Le chien démoniaque se leva à l'appel de son maitre et fonça sur le nouvel arrivant dont le sourire se fit plus voyant et il disparut laissant le chien se tromper de cible. La dite cible fut malheureusement le plus grand trio d'abrutis de toute l'équipe à savoir les frères HAAA. _(On est pas frères !)_ Alors que ceux-ci courraient dans tous les sens, le nouveau venu passa un bras autour des épaules du running-back qui sursauta à son contact, ne l'ayant pas senti arrivé.

\- Navré, Yoichi mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien.

Tous se figèrent à l'entente du patronyme de leur capitaine dont la bouche du brun aux mèches mauves. S'attendant à une réaction violente du dit capitaine, ils furent tous encore plus surprit-si c'est possible- de voir que celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme avec son éternel sourire sans pour autant réellement réagir.

\- Fuck'ing Hebi, tu t'es encore amélioré.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les vestiaires accompagné de Musashi qui adressa un signe de tête et un vague sourire au brun qui les lui rendit à l'identique sous les regards estomaqués des autres membres de l'équipe qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui était ce gars qui semblait connaitre Hiruma et Musashi au point d'être si familier avec eux ? Mis à part qu'il était le frère ainé de Sena vraisemblablement, même celui-ci n'en revenait pas. Comment son grand frère pouvait-il connaitre le blond ? Mystère. Et le dit frère ainé incita son cadet à aller se changer en lui indiquant qu'il les attendrait devant le stade, ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire.

* * *

**A Suivre ...**

Prochain épisode :

**Course 1 : Le come-back de l'aîné Kobayakawa**

* * *

Coin persos :

Moi : _*reste sur son clavier à taper la suite*_ ... Sena... Kanon...

Hiruma : _*lit derrière son épaule*_ Bon boulot, fichue disciple !

Moi : _*sursaute*_ H-HI-HIRUMA-SAMA !

Hiruma : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !_ *sort ses armes*_ Continue comme ça surtout !

Moi : _*en garde à vous*_ Wakata !

Sena et les autres : _*pensent en leur for intérieur*_ On est mal... La furie est de retour !

Moi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices avec un sourire colgate*_ Merci de laisser des reviews si vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain épisode dont le titre à déjà été donné !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Refonte du chapitre un et j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

yumi petit : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

RorylovesDoctor : Merci du compliment et voici la suite !

katsumi19 : Hey ma belle ! Très heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle fiction te plaise ! Voici la suite comme tu l'avais demandée ma douce !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 1 : Le come-back de l'aîné**

Dans les vestiaires, tous ne parlaient plus que du mystérieux frère aîné du jeune running-back qui ne dit pas un mot durant le temps où il retira sa tenue de joueur. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son grand frère était revenu après des années d'absence. D'un côté, il était heureux. Mais d'un autre… Son cœur se serra, le départ inopiné de Kanon-ainsi se nommait son aîné- lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait dévoilé à quiconque, que ce soit à Mamori ou à ses parents. Cette douleur… Il en voulait encore à son frère pour la lui avoir fait ressentir durant plus de 6 ans. Il se reprit et fut le premier à quitter les vestiaires. Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie du stade, un bruit de conversation attira son attention. Discrètement, il se rendit dans la direction des voix qui résonnaient et écouta attentivement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es de retour après tout ce temps…

\- N'en rajoute pas, Shin. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, de revenir comme ça après 6 ans.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Kanon…

\- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! S'exclama Kanon dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Là, Sena comprenait de moins en moins. Déjà que son aîné connaissait Hiruma mais le voilà qui parlait avec Shin et qu'ils semblaient se connaitre ! Surtout que le linebacker l'appelait « _Kanon_ » et non par leur nom de famille comme la plupart des autres équipes le faisaient. Un truc de fou !

\- Que vas-tu dire à ton frère ?

\- La vérité, Shin… Surtout si les _autres_ sont déjà au courant de mon retour.

\- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à lui ?

\- C'est même forcé. Ils n'ont pas supporté le fait que je me sois barré à Deimon l'année où je suis parti.

Shin ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Kobayakawa qui se dégagea rapidement avant de tourner le dos à son ancien rival.

\- Tu te rappel ce que je t'ais promis avant de partir, Shin ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je t'affronterais quand tu voudras, tu sais où me trouver maintenant.

Shin eut un sourire et Kanon franchit la porte qui me menait vers l'extérieur alors que le linebacker retourna dans les vestiaires auprès de ses équipiers qui ne se doutaient de rien quant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sena alla mécaniquement vers la porte et la franchit tel un automate. Il se figea alors que la silhouette de son grand frère se dressait devant lui. Adossé à un arbre, son aîné semblait perdu dans le labyrinthe de son esprit et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il en profita donc pour le détailler un peu plus. En 6 ans, il avait changé. Le cadet reconnaissait seulement les yeux si particuliers de son frère qui avaient valus à celui-ci de nombreuses moqueries lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. L'œil droit, brun d'une teinte identique aux siens et le gauche, vert d'eau. Une teinte douce et fraiche, qui contrastait avec le brun chaud de son autre œil. Une peau toujours aussi blanche faisant ressortir la chevelure désormais bien plus longue et opulente que dans ses souvenirs. Le soleil jouait de ses rayons sur les mèches mauves dispersées çà et là dans les cheveux bruns. Ils glissaient sur les épaules larges et le dos du jeune homme habillé d'un simple jean troué par endroit d'un noir profond et d'une chemise écarlate aux manches bouffantes dessinant ses muscles qui s'étaient assez bien développés contrairement à ceux de Sena qui ne se voyaient quasiment pas tant ils étaient discrets. Indéniablement, son frère avait changé mais étrangement, la mélancolie qui se dégageait de lui était familière au plus jeune qui se rapprocha sans chercher à dissimulé sa présence.

Kanon réagit au son des pas de son cadet et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cadet ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'après ce qu'il entraperçu dans ses grands yeux qui le scrutaient avec une certaine curiosité enfantine. Sena avait encore quelques expressions d'enfant… Kanon en fut rassuré. Au moins, le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux faits partis d'un gang n'avait pas entaché l'innocence qu'il aimait tant voir dans les yeux noisette. Il sourit et ouvrit les bras. Sena jeta de brefs coups d'œil dans son dos et aux alentours avant de venir volontiers se blottir contre son aîné qui l'étreignit tendrement en plongea son nez dans les cheveux en bataille du running-back.

\- Tadaima, Sena.

\- Okairi, nii-san.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

Prochain épisode :

**Course 2 : Le démon, le tireur et le serpent**

* * *

Coin persos :

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Alors ?

Hiruma : _*de même*_ Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire, fucking auteure ?

Moi : _*ricane*_ Des conneries mais si tu veux pas que je te mette avec ton petit brun, dis-le moi xD

Hiruma : _*la fusille des yeux en astiquant ses armes*_ ...

Moi : _*tressaille*_ J'ai rien dis !

Sena : _*tout penaud*_ Mais pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma pomme ?

Tous sauf Hiruma et moi : _*en chœur*_ Parce que t'es la meilleure victime qui soit !

Sena : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ ...

Kanon : _*ricane*_ Ca c'est fait ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous invite à laisser des review pour avoir la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici donc le chapitre numéro deux dont j'avoue être assez fière car il est centré sur Kanon, le grand frère de Sena. C'est un personnage que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à créer alors j'espère que ce premier développement sur lui que je vous montre dans ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

PandiPandaYaoi : Ma Nath-chan adorée ! Ah, t'as changé de pseudo... Ok, pourquoi pas ! Pauvre Zero-chan xD Il aura bientôt plus de tympans si tu baisses pas le volume ! LOOOOOOOOOL ! Pour ce qui est du second OC, tu le verras dans le chapitre trois et pas avant ! Sois patiente et je suis sure qu'il va te plaire ! En attendant, voici la suite de ma fiction ! Amuse-toi bien car Kanon démarre fort !

jimy petit: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 2 : Le démon, le tireur et le serpent**

Sena se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aîné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses équipiers les observaient du coin de l'œil sans pour autant stopper leurs conversations en cours. Kanon eut un sourire en voyant les rougeurs présentes sur les joues de son cadet alors que le trio de frères (ON N'EST PAS FRERES !) le taquinait gentiment sur leur étreinte. Musashi vient près de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit tilter. Kanon dirigea son regard vers Hiruma qui hocha la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme quitta les Devil Bats prétextant un truc urgent et dit à son cadet de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer à leur appartement- Sena ayant emménagé chez son ainé peu avant le match- et qu'il rentrerait tard. Sena acquiesça et se laissa accaparer par Monta dans une conversation animée. Kanon laissa donc son cadet aux bons soins de ses anciens compagnons de jeu et se rendit au fameux endroit.

Une fois au parc de Tokyo, Kanon s'assit sur un banc et attendit. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux alors que le mois de mars était à peine entamé. Le brun soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes et mauves, les ennuis allaient commencer…

\- Ca faisait un bail, hein lâcheur…

Kanon planta ses yeux vairons dans le regard carmin de son ex-équipier lorsqu'il était au collège Kageyoshi. Collège que tous appelaient le collège des ombres damnées. Et ce n'était pas pour rien… Tous les élèves de cet établissement pourri étaient membres de gangs.

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Aishu. Casse-toi.

Le dénommé Aishu, un jeune homme du même gabarit qu'Hiruma à la chevelure rousse fixait hargneusement son ancien running-back et capitaine. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'ainé des Kobayakawa était clairement visible et il ne cherchait même pas à la cacher.

\- Ah ouais ? Je te rappel que tu nous a lâché en pleine mitant pour te casser à Deimon avant de disparaitre en Chine pendant plus de six ans !

\- Si je suis parti c'est surtout parce que vous n'êtes que des salopards tricheurs et sans foi ni lois. Bien qu'Hiruma soit lui aussi un enfoiré, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à tenter d'assassiner un joueur adverse avant le match !

Aishu fut déstabilisé au moment où Kanon lui renvoya sa plus grosse connerie –qui pour lui était justifiée- en pleine gueule, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas la caméra dissimulée dans les buissons derrière lui, ni une lueur rougeoyante de sadisme que le numéro 13, lui ne manqua pas.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire que cela ne nous a pas servis ! J'ai fais ça, uniquement pour gagner ! S'écria Aishu s'enfonçant davantage.

\- Justement !

Excédé, le linebacker brandit son poing vers l'ex-running-back qui ne bougea pas. Un hurlement inhumain s'en suivit. Aishu écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Musashi venu garder les arrières de son ami avait arrêté son poing facilement sans bouger de devant celui-ci en guise de protection.

\- Navré, Aishu mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois… railla Kanon avec un sourire matois.

\- Tu crois ça ? Rétorqua Aishu sur du contraire.

\- KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! Fuck'ing' rouquin, tu t'es trahis !

Le dit fichu rouquin se figea de terreur en tendant cette voix si effrayante et bien trop connue dans le monde du foot américain des collèges, universités et semi-pro. Un certain blond avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres surgit de derrière le dos du linebacker toujours sous l'emprise de la poigne du kicker. Et le plus beau ? il avait une caméra tout ce qu'il y avait de plus allumée et fonctionnelle dans le creux de sa grande main que nous dirons diaboliquement griffue.

\- Tu as tout Yoichi ?

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ricana le démon blond en agitant la caméra ayant enregistrée toute la conversation sous le nez du capitaine issu du collège Kageyoshi et de l'université du même nom qui pâlit dangereusement. Il était fichu et il le savait mais il lui restait une dernière carte et même le grand Kanon ne pourra jamais la retirer pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- Fuck'ing rouquin, ne pense même pas à ce que tes camarades viennent emmerder Kanon ou Sena.

Aishu grogna. Cette satanée tour de contrôle venue de l'enfer avait percé sa stratégie et l'avait contré. Hé merde ! Il fut alors emmené par des connaissances en moto du blond. (Devinez de qui il s'agit xD) Kanon sourit à ses comparses. La formation démon-tireur-serpent venait de se reformer et cela pour un bon moment.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

Prochain épisode :

**Course 3 : Le petit-ami de Kanon ?**

* * *

Coin persos :

Moi : _*toute fière d'elle et de son délire*_ Ah ! Le trio qui tue !

Hiruma : _*lit ce qu'elle a écrit*_ Pas trop mal, tout ça... La suite.

Moi : _*soupire*_ Ouais, ouais...

Kanon : C'est quand que tu montres de quoi, je suis capable ?! ... _*sourire démoniaque_* Parce que ça, c'était rien !

Moi : _*sourire douteux*_ Dans le chapitre suivant ! Tu vas pouvoir te lâcher xD

Kanon et Hiruma : _*se marrent comme des déments*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Tous les autres : _*pâlissent brusquement*_ AU SECOURS !

Moi : _*se marre aussi et sans se cacher en s'adressant aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ J'espère que ça vous a plu que vous en voulez encore ! Alors laissez des reviews et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Kanon et Hiruma se lâchent dans ce chapitre et j'avoue m'être bien marrer en le relisant tout en le corrigeant ! Je devais être légèrement bourrée au cherry coc quand je l'ai écrit... Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

PandiPandaYaoi : Ma belle ! Toujours aussi folle à ce que je vois ! xD On est deux alors ! Et d'ailleurs tu es exhaussée voilà la suite !

jimy petit : Merci ! La suite !

Hinanoyuki : Moi abandonnée ? Oh que non ! Voilà la suite et merci pour tes compliments !

youni : Merci beaucoup ^^ surtout que ce couple est mon préféré ! Voilà la suite !

Priscilla dit l'ange de la mort : Merci ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Yuko Akaba : Voici la suite que tu voulais tellement ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 3 : Le petit-ami de Kanon**

Le lendemain, les cours étaient finis depuis une heure maintenant et Sena flippait comme un malade. Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient là mais Hiruma et son ainé manquaient à l'appel, ce n'était pas bon signe selon lui… Que pouvaient-ils préparer ? Un bruit bien connu des joueurs retentit et Sena fut le premier à piquer l'un de ses sprint légendaire afin d'échapper à la bête que le blond et le brun avaient lâchés. Tout en courant, le plus jeune se mit à réfléchir. La veille, son aîné lui avait dit qu'il allait enfin lui présenter l'homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie depuis un moment. Sena angoissait un peu à propos de cet homme surtout au vu de la personnalité de Kanon, il avait du souci à se faire, il en était certain.

\- ALLER COURREZ BANDE DE CHIENS GALEUX !

Ça c'était Kanon qui devait sans doute poursuivre ses équipiers avec Hiruma, lames aiguisées en mains…

_\- Les pauvres... _Songea le running-back bien heureux d'être trop rapide pour que son aîné et son capitaine puissent lui faire des misères.

L'entrainement fut harassant pour anciens Devil Bats. Kanon et Hiruma étaient pires que des tyrans ! Seul Sena leur échappait grâce à sa vitesse bien que tous se doutait-le concerné en premier- que son aîné aurait aisément pus aller l'embêter s'il en avait vraiment eu la ferme intention.

\- Il n'en perd pas une…

Sena tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de faire entendre. Un jeune homme environ un an plus âgé que son aîné à vue de nez se tenait debout à son côté, les bras croisé sur son torse puissant que sa chemise ne cachait nullement. De longues mèches océanes à l'image de ses prunelles envoutantes tombaient sur de larges épaules. Un visage fins mais indéniablement masculin et une peau tannée par le soleil que la chemise blanche mettait sacrément en valeur.

\- Tu dois être Sena.

Sena hocha la tête et son regard interrogea son interlocuteur pour lui. Le dit interlocuteur eut un sourire tendre en le scrutant.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kanon. Je suis Saga.

\- Le petit-ami de mon frère ?

\- Exact.

Sena n'en revenait pas. Comment son démon de frère aîné avait pu dégoter un tel mec ?! Aussi sympa que canon ! Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais son grand frère… En parlant de ce dernier, il abandonna sa course poursuite avec les membres de l'équipe pour courir vers son petit-ami qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, le sentant arriver comme un boulet de canon sans bouger de sa position.

\- SAGA !

\- Tout doux Kanon ! Je sais à moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as devancé dans ce que j'allais dire ?! Grogna le running-back avec une petite moue boudeuse que Saga jugea adorable. Sans répondre aux grognements rauques et quelque peu bestiaux de son amant, Saga embrassa ce dernier sur le nez avant de retourner comme si de rien n'était, martyriser les autres membres de l'équipe, laissant ainsi son cadet faire la connaissance de son beau-frère.

Les joueurs de l'équipe n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et en étaient estomaqués ! Comment un mec de ce genre pouvait se mettre en couple avec un démon presque à l'image d'Hiruma comme ce Kanon ?! Le dit Kanon arrivant de leur direction avec un sourire démoniaque les firent immédiatement craindre le pire et sur consigne-hurlement serait plus juste mais bon, passons- du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, ils se remirent tous à l'entrainement. Sena les regardaient courir comme des malades poursuivis par son ainé. Lequel fut très vite rejoint par un certain blond que le jeune running-back ne put s'empêcher de détailler dans sa course.

Depuis quelques temps, même le début de l'année en réalité, le brunet se sentait bizarre au contact de son capitaine. Bien mais un certain malaise s'emparait de lui. C'était agréable mais si douloureux en même temps, comme si quelqu'un enserrait son cœur d'une poigne de fer. Il sentait ses joues rougir lorsque les prunelles vertes du blond se posaient sur lui de la même façon que son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa prison de chair tant il battait rapidement, bien plus que durant une course… Quoi que, il n'en savait rien en fait. Les deux sensations n'étaient pas comparables.

Saga voyait les joues de son beau-frère rosirent alors que ses prunelles noisette glissaient sur le corps du plus maléfique étudiant de Tokyo. Le plus âgé eut un sourire amusé. Alors comme ça, Sena craquait pour Yoichi ? Intéressant. Il allait devoir en informer Kanon, à moins que ce dernier ne se doute déjà de quelque chose et le connaissant, songea-t-il s'était très probable. En parlant des deux larrons, ils courraient à présent tous les deux derrière leurs amis en leur balançant balles et coups de lames acérées. Saga eut un sourire en voyant son petit-ami reprendre ses habitudes de tyran aux côtés du blond qui lui ne se privait pas de gueuler comme un démon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se mirent sur une ligne tracée au sol par Hiruma lui-même. Alors que Sena éclatait de rire en comprenant ce que son capitaine avait derrière la tête, Saga haussa un sourcil, il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'entrainement.

\- Hiruma va faire courir tout le monde sur 40 yards en sprintant, évidemment tel que je connais aniki, il va ramener sa fraise…

\- Quel est le but ?

\- Simple Saga-san, évité d'être le dernier. Répondit Sena en haussant les épaules, un sourire en coin des lèvres et un regard brillant de malice quelque peu… démoniaque se dit l'homme à la chevelure océane. A croire qu'Hiruma avait fini par déteindre sur le doux running-back qu'était le cadet Kobayakawa.

Saga percuta.

\- Hiruma va punir le ou les derniers ?

Sena se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Le jeune homme faisait des pronostics, allons les voir tient !

\- _Bon connaissant les compétences de chacun. La dernière fois, c'était Monta le dernier alors je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite renouveler l'expérience. Les frères Haha_ (Hein ? Heiin ? Heiiinnn ? ON N'EST PAS FRERES !) _vu leur niveau de course, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de les voir finir derniers mais en prenant en compte le fait qu'Hiruma possède des dossiers compromettants sur eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils le seront. Musashi ? Impossible. Taki, c'est plus que probable s'il commence à faire son intéressant._ _Ishimaru-san ? Non, surement pas puisqu'à l'origine, il faisait partie du club d'athlétisme donc franchement, je ne le vois pas dernier. Yukimitsu ? A envisager bien qu'il se soit amélioré dans tous les domaines. Mamori et Suzuna… A croire qu'Hiruma le fait exprès de les faire courir histoire qu'elles lui lâchent un peu les basques. Kurita, plus que probable vu son temps de 6 secondes 5… Et selon moi Komusubi ne doit pas être plus performant bien que je puisse me tromper. Enfin, on va voir tout ça. J'ai hâte ! _

Le running-back lâcha un ricanement qui fit soupirer son beau-frère, Hiruma était vraiment un démon. Mais Kanon n'était pas mal non plus alors cela ne l'étonnait guère que Sena ait finit par avoir les mêmes tics démoniques que ces deux-là.

\- CERRRRRRRRRRBERRRRRRRRUS !

Le chien des Enfers déboula et la course démarra sur les chapeaux-drous ! Kanon et Hiruma la suivant attentivement sans se départir de leurs sourires sadiques –ça aurait été trop beau !- et s'improvisèrent commentateurs ! (Est-ce bien raisonnable ?)

\- Attention ! Le fichu singe prend la tête ! Débuta le blond aux prunelles vertes irisées de bleu.

\- Mais il se fait dépasser par fichue tête-de-vieux ! Tient tient ! Les frères Haha les talonnent ! (ON N'EST PAS FRERES !) Reprit Kanon en jouant avec ses poignards qu'il venait de sortit dont on ne sait où.

\- Fichu gros porc et sa copie miniature dépassent la fichue manager qui elle-même se fait distancer par la fichue petite sœur du fichu abrutis !

\- Yukimitsu et Ishimaru passent ensuite la ligne d'arrivée et oh oh oh !

Le ricanement diabolique du jeune homme aux yeux vairons donna froid dans le dos aux autres –sauf Hiruma qui ricanent comme un fou entouré de son habituelle aura ténébreuse remplie de chauves-souris- qui pâlissent brutalement. Hiruma sortit un tambour de nulle part et frappa dessus en cadence faisant frémir tous les « participants » de la course.

\- Nous avons un gagnant ! Fichu abrutis, ton gage !

Le dit fichu abrutis pâlit brusquement et se fit courser par un Kanon ricanant et déchainé sous les regards à la fois moqueur voire amusé ou compatissant de ses équipiers. Les dits équipiers sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un éclat de rire venant de là où se trouvait le fameux petit copain de Kanon. Mais ce qui les choqua fut que ce n'était ce dernier qui se marrait mais bel et bien leur doux Sena qui se foutait littéralement de leur gueule et ne s'en cachait même pas d'ailleurs !

Saga sentit une goutte glisser derrière son crâne. Pas frères pour rien ces deux-là. Le Rice Bowl promettait de ne pas être triste surtout si le jeune cadet de Kanon dévoilait son autre personnalité qu'il gardait bien caché depuis le départ de son aîné. Kanon ne lui avait rien caché de son jeune frère, aussi Saga s'attendait à tout. Et il n'avait pas tort bien que ce qu'il attendait allait se passer bien plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

Prochain épisode :

**Course 4 : Sena montre les crocs et sort les griffes !**

* * *

Coin persos :

Kanon : *_se marre comme un dément*_ JE VEUX LES MASSACRER !

Hiruma : _*lit ce que l'auteure vient d'écrire et part dans un fou-rire*_ Joli fucking auteure !

Moi : _*yeux chibi, toute heureuse*_ C'est vrai, Hiruma-sama ?

Hiruma : _*sourire démoniaque*_ Continue comme ça et fous-moi ce nabot dans les bras !

Moi : _*salut militaire*_ Hai Hiruma-sama !

Kanon :_ *fronce les sourcils vers Hiruma*_ tout doux avec mon frangin, blondie ! Ch't'aie à l'œil !

Moi : _*pouffe puis s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bon, pendant que nos deux démons s'échangent des amabilités, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite ! Si oui, alors je vous invite à laisser des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Quand Sena passe en mode Dark, voici ce qu'il se passe ! _*part dans son délire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

PandiPandaYaoi : Quel cri du cœur ! xD Voici la suite avec mon Dark Sena que je trouve bien réussi soit dit en passant ! Amuse-toi bien ma belle !

Yuko Akaba : Exhaussée toi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras mon Sena en mode Dark !

Aurelie Bruncher : Première fic sur Eyeshield que tu lis ?! Je suis très honorée et j'espère que mon Sena en mode Dark te plaira autant qu'à moi !

Akiza666 : Contente que mon histoire te plaise et voilà le chapitre avec un Sena aussi démoniaque que notre blond favoris ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Sympa le pseudo au fait xD

Persona Aevum : Enfin quelqu'un a vu la référence ! Merci du compliment et voici la suite !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 4 : Sena montre les crocs et sort les griffes !**

Saga avait été adopté par Sena et les autres membres de l'équipe des Devil Bats à l'unanimité malgré le fait qu'il soit le petit-ami du second étudiant le plus flippant de tout Tokyo. Le jeune homme à la chevelure marine avait d'ailleurs impressionné tout le monde lorsqu'il avait répondu au défi lancé par Kanon qui était de l'empêcher de le passer. Sena eut un ricanement en y repensant alors qu'il lisait un livre allongé sur le canapé du salon de leur appartement.

-Flash-Back-

Saga se mettait en garde, fixant Kanon qui se positionnait pour une course. Sena eut un sourire, Kanon était bien plus rapide que lui et selon lui, Saga n'avait pas beaucoup de chance l'attraper. Kanon débuta sa course. Sa vitesse augmenta de façon fulgurante alors qu'il arrivait face à Saga. Ce dernier avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres en se doutant que son amant n'allait pas tarder à sortir sa botte secrète. Et effectivement, cela ne tarda pas. Kanon se baissa davantage et plaça ses mains devant son menton avant d'accélérer brutalement pour « disparaitre » et contourner son amant tel un serpent glissant sur le sable du terrain. Puis il fila vers l'End Zone.

\- TOUCHDOWN ! S'égosilla Hiruma en tirant n'importe où avec ses mitrailleuses tout en ricanant.

Saga eut un sourire à la fois amusé et dépité en se relevant alors que Kanon retirait son casque en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure drue en restant de dos. Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il jeta à Hiruma sur sa droite, un bref coup d'œil qui voulait dire « T'as vu un peu ça, j'ai pas perdu la main ! ». Tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe hormis Sena et Musashi tombèrent littéralement sur les fesses après avoir vu de quoi l'aîné Kobayakawa était capable.

-Fin Flash-Back-

Au final son beau-frère avait immédiatement fait l'unanimité alors que Kanon ricanait comme un abruti imitant par là un certain blond qui ne laissait pas Sena indifférent. Alors que Sena fermait son livre, il regarda l'heure. L'entrainement allait commencer. Il se leva, chopa son sac et sa veste puis quitta l'appartement tranquillement pour se rendre à l'université.

Tout le monde était présent mais au final, Hiruma resta sur son ordinateur alors que les autres se regroupaient pour discuter ou s'occuper à autre chose. Sena s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Kanon qui discutait doucement avec Saga assit près de lui. Sentant un poids sur ses cuisses, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons eut un sourire tendre en voyant le visage détendu de son cadet. La tendresse qui se dégagea de lui alors qu'il commença sans le vouloir à lui caresser les cheveux, éblouit Saga. Très rarement voire même jamais, il n'avait vu son compagnon faire preuve de tendresse comme ça, pas même dans leur intimité. Même dans ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, Kanon restait indomptable. C'était aussi ce trait de caractère qui plaisait à Saga bien qu'il ne le dirait au grand jamais au concerné.

Mais visiblement seul son cadet savait faire ressortir son côté aimant et tendre et Saga en fut un peu jaloux mais avec le sourire. Sena, quant à lui, profitait allégrement des caresses de son aîné qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient remonter dans son enfance, Kanon avait toujours été ainsi seulement avec lui. Même leurs parents ne connaissaient pas le Kanon aimant et attentionné. Lui seul le connaissait et avait le privilège de le voir souvent pour ne pas dire chaque jour lorsqu'ils étaient seuls que ce soit à l'école ou à la maison. Sena en était honoré. Son aîné l'aimait suffisamment pour lui dévoiler sa seconde personnalité. En y pensant, lui aussi avait une autre personnalité. Mais depuis le départ de son frère et durant les années où ce dernier avait demeuré absent, cette facette sombre de lui-même s'était en quelque sort mise en sommeil. Pour combien de temps encore allait-elle rester endormie ? _Ça, songea Sena, je n'en ai aucune idée… _

\- Hey les losers d'Enma !

Tous fusillèrent du regard la personne ayant osé les appeler ainsi. L'uniforme du collège-lycée-université Kageyoshi, pensèrent en même temps les deux frères avant que leurs yeux ne se croisent un bref instant. Toute la tenue était noire et les étudiants se tenaient derrière leur chef qui passait en revue tous les joueurs des Devil présents.

\- Il est où le Roi des Masques ?

\- De qui il parle ?

\- Aucune idée Suzuna. Répondit la rouquine à la pompon gril.

Tous se jetèrent des regards perdus qui eurent le don d'énerver celui qui venait de poser la question.

\- Faites pas les innocents, je sais qu'il est parmi vous !

Sena fronça les sourcils alors qu'il plongeait ses prunelles assombris par la contrariété dans celles brillantes d'amusement de son aîné. Ce dernier semblait l'encourager à dévoiler son côté obscur* mais le 21 hésitait. Comment ses amis allaient-ils réagir face à cette partie de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait remonter depuis des années ? Même Hiruma ne la connaissait pas, lui qui pourtant savait toujours tout sur tout le monde, même et surtout les détails les plus embarrassants. Avec un haussement discret des épaules, l'Eyeshield se releva et marcha vers le groupe opportuns avec une démarche féline presque bestiale qui en surprit plus d'un. Ses yeux habituellement doux et brillants d'innocence se glacèrent brusquement alors qu'il s'arrêtait face aux autres étudiants bien plus grands que lui, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre posée sur sa hanche.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi au Roi des Masques ?

Stupeur générale et ricanements sous cape de la part de Kanon et de Saga qui avait finit par tout comprendre.

\- Me venger de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans !

Sena pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant ce qui s'était produit à l'époque. Un sourire froid vient alors se coller à ses lèvres.

\- Oh, c'est juste parce qu'il t'a donné une correction bien méritée, que tu viens chercher des noises, ici Kazetsu ?

Le dit Kazetsu était l'une des racailles que dont le caquet avait été rabattu par Kanon et Sena lorsqu'ils étaient au collège. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas reconnaitre le plus jeune car Sena se rappelait très bien avoir porté un masque à chaque fois qu'il reprenait son rôle protecteur et de bras droit de son aîné. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, microbe ?!

Voyant l'étudiant s'énerver, Mamori voulut aller s'interposer mais un seul regard de Kanon la fit se rasseoir en se tordant les mains d'angoisse. Yoichi lança un regard pénétrant à Kanon qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire carnassier qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Rien, juste que tu n'es qu'un pauvre minable duquel le Roi des Masques n'a que faire. Rétorqua Sena, son sourire froid toujours sur son visage alors que tous ses amis retenaient leur souffle sans pouvoir quitter la scène des yeux.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, gamin !

Kazetsu lança son poing vers Sena qui se baissa, fermant son poing qu'il balança dans le ventre de son agresseur. Le dit agresseur tomba sur le sable du terrain de foot et Sena lui ficha un coup de pied pile où son coup précédent avait atterrit mais ne retira pas son pied alors que les camarades de Kazetsu n'osaient pas bouger, comme tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les joueurs de l'équipe d'Enma n'en revenaient pas ! Leur doux Sena s'était transformé en démon ! Pourtant lorsque quelques-uns jetèrent un regard vers leur démoniaque capitaine, leurs mâchoires faillirent creuser un trou dans le sol. Yoichi Hiruma avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et ces derniers ne quittaient pas le petit brun.

Le fameux petit brun en question porta ses mains à sa chemise qu'il déboutonna sans prendre en compte les cris horrifiés ou les mines ahuris de ses amis. Il finit par la retirer dévoilant ainsi un torse pâle, svelte et musclé tout en finesse qui fit baver Hiruma, intérieurement. Les yeux de Kazetsu s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il palissait brusquement tout comme ses comparses alors que leurs yeux se posèrent sur la hanche gauche de Sena. Un 21 était tatoué en chiffres romains entouré de plusieurs masques représentant chacun une émotion. Le tatouage à l'encre noire était précis et minutieux mais sa signification était effrayante pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Un rire sarcastique et sans humour s'échappa de la gorge fragile du running-back avec une touche de moquerie.

\- Tu voulais voir le Roi des Masques, il est sous tes yeux.

Kanon croisa les bras en regardant son cadet avec fierté. Il était temps que ce côté sombre de son jeune frère ressorte. Sena jeta un coup d'œil aux larbins de celui qu'il tenait au sol. La froideur de ses yeux aussi acérés que des lames les firent déguerpir sous les injures de leur chef sans se retourner. Reportant ses prunelles brunes sur Kazetsu, il appuya fortement sur son ventre le faisant presque hurler et parla d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

\- Casse–toi d'ici et ne reviens pas. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable… Dis-toi que je pourrai faire bien pire maintenant…

Il retira son pied du ventre de Kazetsu et se détourna, mains dans les poches et chemise reboutonnée laissant les premiers ouverts sur son torse. Il lâcha un petit rire en entendant les pas précipités de son « agresseur » et n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette. Kanon se leva et alla à la rencontre de son cadet en s'adressant aux autres membres de l'équipe.

\- Alors comment trouvez-vous la seconde personnalité de son petit frère ?

Allons voir ce qu'ils en pensent car aucun n'arrivaient à ouvrir la bouche.

_\- HA ! _

_\- HAA ! _

_\- HAAA ! _

_\- C'était vraiment Sena, ça ?!_ Songèrent Mamori, Suzuna et Monta, le meilleur ami du dit Sena.

\- … Rien n'intéressant au niveau de Musashi.

Kurita était trop sous le choc pour penser quoi que ce soit, de même pour Komusubi, Ishimaru et Yukimitsu. Saga ricanait dans son coin et Hiruma… Que pense notre blond favoris ? Allons voir ça !

_\- Ce fichu minus est bien plus intéressant que je ne l'avais imaginé ! Kékékéké ! Et cette nouvelle facette est tout à fait… Hum… Comment dirai-je ? Attrayante ! S'il est aussi indomptable dans l'intimité que maintenant… Ça risque d'être très intéressant ! YA-HAA !_

* * *

**A Suivre...**

Prochain épisode :

**Course 5 : Un ange peut cacher un démon.**

* * *

Coin persos :

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle*_ Voilà, Sena en mode Dark... Vador ! KEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKE !

Kanon : _*a vu la référence_* Le côté obscur ? Vador ? t'aurai pas encore regardée Star Wars, toi ?!

Moi : _*pouffe*_ Même pas xD

Hiruma :_ *lit le chapitre et se met à rire jusqu'aux larmes*_ J'adore, fichue auteure ! Et fais-le aussi sauvage lors du citron !

Moi : _*sourire pervers*_ A vos ordres, mon Général !

Saga : _*goute derrière la tête* _Mais comment cette fic va-t-elle finir ?

Kanon :_ *les corbeaux passent*_ En gros bordel...

Moi : _*toute sourire*_ En parlant de Star Wars, le numéro sept sort dans treize jours !

Kanon : _*l'envoie valser et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Change pas de registre ! Bon, je prend le mot de la fin, si ce chapitre vous a plu, à vos claviers et laissez des reviews pour motiver cette folle à poster la suite ! Merci à vous !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline profondément*_ Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence sur cette fanfic ! De nombreuses choses ont fait que je ne poste cette suite qu'aujourd'hui et je ne tiens pas à vous déprimer avant la lecture donc je m'en tiendrai à l'une des raisons principales de ce retard aussi connu sous le nom de : Syndrome de la Page Blanche ! Je pense que vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit. Bref, je suis super heureuse de vous donner enfin des news sur cette fanfic que je n'abandonnerai pas rassurez-vous ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

fifipool : Exhaussé !

Chrome-chan96 : _*pouffe*_ Non, Mamori ne connaissait pas ce côté sombre de Sena, et oui, effectivement avec 3 démons dans l'équipe, ça va barder xD Les autres vont balisés à un point, je te dis pas xD Bref, contente de voir que mon histoire te plait, en voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt !

terino : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et encore pardon pour cette longue absence !

Katsumi19 : MA KAT ADOREE ! TOI QUI VOULAIS TANT CETTE SUITE, TU ES SERVIE ! _*se calme et toussote*_ Oui, Sena a trop la classe en mode dark mais pour ce qui est d'Hiruma... Navrée mais il restera toujours aussi pervers xD _*sort des flingues au cas où...*_ En tout cas, je te dédie ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction pour l'occasion et te remercie pour tes encouragements !

nathydemon : VOILA !

Guest : It's OK !

CassyBlack5-0 : Effectivement avec 3 démons dans l'équipe, ils n'en pas finit d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! _*ricane*_ En tous cas, voici le chapitre cinq qui sera, je l'espère à ton goût ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Acira : Heureuse de voir que mon Dark Sena t'es plus ! Voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Minami212 : Merci pour tes compliments et voilà la suite ! Pour ce qui est de la relation, Hiruma-Sena, elle va se mettre doucement en place dans les chapitres qui suivront mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront évidemment en couple ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Yuko Akaba : Je sais, je suis cruelle par définition xD Voici la suite, régale-toi !

* * *

**Running Serpentis**

* * *

**Course 5 : Un ange peut cacher un démon**

La journée se déroula normalement –enfin ce qui s'en approchait le plus- après cette démonstration de force de la part de Sena. Ce dernier avait repris place sur les genoux de son ainé et n'en avait plus bougé de l'après-midi. Les yeux clos, son esprit, cependant surchauffait presque. Comment ses amis allaient-ils réagir face à sa véritable personnalité, aussi ténébreuse que celle de son aîné, allaient-ils l'accepter ? Pleins d'autres interrogations de ce style tournaient sans relâche dans sa tête. Une main douce et fraiche vient caresser son front ainsi que ses tempes bouillonnantes. Il soupira de bonheur. Et il entendit un petit rire, c'était Kanon. Se laissant faire, Sena arrêta de se triturer en vain les méninges et profita des caresses tendres que lui procurait son aîné sous les regards attendris de Saga qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

L'ennui finit par s'installer. Sena sentait son sang bouillir et ses réflexes guerriers revenaient d'un coup et ça le démangeait furieusement ! Il soupira cependant intérieurement. Hormis son aîné, personne dans l'équipe n'était à la hauteur pas même son capitaine… Désolant. Un rire fit ouvrir ses prunelles au petit brun. Kanon pouffait comme un abruti. A tous les coups, il avait deviné ce que son cadet avait dans la tête, surtout au vu de son langage corporel qu'il n'arrivait jamais à lui dissimuler… Ce que ça pouvait être rageant d'avoir un grand-frère aussi observateur et rusé comme un renard ! Enfin, il n'avait pas songé à vicieux comme un serpent bien que cela pouvait souvent être le cas avec Kanon…

\- Engourdi, Sena ?

Le dit Sena lâcha un grognement informe pour réponse mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire moqueur de son aîné. Ce dernier le rit d'ailleurs pour un oui et fit signe à Sena qui se redressa, laissant par la même occasion son grand frère se lever. Il épousseta ses vêtements, retira sa veste et sa cravate et attendit que son cadet fasse de même. Sena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta. Tous les regardaient alors qu'ils descendaient sur le terrain sans se quitter des yeux. Kanon s'avança, félin près de son cadet et lui parla assez fort pour qu'aucun de leurs « spectateurs » ne manquent la moindre miette de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Alors ? Envie de «_ jouer_ » ou de « _danser_ », petit frère ?

Comprenant où Kanon voulait en venir avec son sourire carnassier et cette phrase nébuleuse à double sens pour eux, uniquement, Sena eut un sourire joueur avant de répondre lui aussi à l'interrogative.

\- Si je te dis, les deux, tu réponds quoi, aniki ?

Kanon ricana et sauta en arrière, se mettant en garde. Bras gauche légèrement en retrait et bras droit devant ce dernier, les poings serrés. Ses jambes écartées, jambe gauche en arrière et jambe droite servant d'appui.

\- Hum… Art martial traditionnel ? Murmura Sena pour lui-même avant d'arquer son dos vers l'avant, les jambes fléchies et les bras en garde, poings serrés.

\- Boxe thaïlandaise… Remarqua Kanon en haussant un sourcil sans que Sena ne réponde autre que par un sourire.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes sous les regards parfois choqués, interloqués ou complètement horrifiés des membres de l'équipe des Devil Bats. Seul Saga ne sembla nullement surprit du comportement des frères Kobayakawa. Kanon ne lui avait quasiment rien caché de sa relation avec son cadet. Mais l'entendre et en être témoin étaient deux choses bien différentes. Kanon fut le premier à attaquer. Son coup de poing fut barré par les pieds de son cadet qui s'appuyait sur ses mains pour contrer son aîné. Rapidement, ce dernier contra et le combat amical débuta réellement. Les coups et les feintes s'enchainaient rapidement, au point que plusieurs des spectateurs ne parvinrent bientôt plus à suivre les deux combattants. Le combat dura de longues minutes et fut d'une intensité incroyable. La sueur perlait sur les fronts des deux frères alors que leurs respirations s'étaient hachées bien qu'ils aient toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Sena parvient finalement à prendre le dessus et plaqua son aîné au sol. Le plus jeune eut un sourire narquois en coinçant l'autre sous lui. Kanon était complètement immobilisé. Enfin, ça c'était ce que tous se disaient. Mais l'aîné Kobayakawa retourna facilement la situation et coinça son cadet sous sa silhouette plus massive, avec un regard taquin, il attendit la réaction de Sena. Celui-ci soupira et fit signe qu'il abandonnait la partie. Son grand frère restait plus fort que lui dans ce domaine-là. Enfin, c'était surtout dû au fait que Sena avait mit ce côté de sa personnalité en sommeil pendant six ans. Alors inévitablement, il avait perdu en pratique. Pourtant, le plus jeune avait la mine réjouit, il tenait encore bien tête à Kanon, au moins. Sentant son nii-san se relever et le libérer de son poids, Sena fut brusquement prit d'un tempérament de plaisantin. Il fit un croche pied à son aîné qui déséquilibré tomba sur le sable et Sena en profita pour lui sauter dessus à la manière d'un félin pour ensuite le chatouiller. Kanon tenta vainement de retenir son rire mais au bout quelques secondes, il éclata laissant un rire rauque quitter sa gorge. Aucun membre des Devil Bats ne sut comment réagir face à l'étrange spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Leur doux et timide Sena semblait avoir disparu pour laisser la place à quelqu'un de sombre et sans doute aussi effrayant qu'Hiruma ou Kanon. Bien que son côté enfantin restait encore visible.

\- Sena… Evite de tuer ton frère, je te rappel que j'en ai encore besoin…Intervient finalement Saga avec un sourire en coin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire.

Sena s'arrêta de rire comme un démon et laissa son frère aîné tranquille. Ce dernier retrouva difficilement son souffle tout en pestant contre son adorable cadet bien trop blagueur à son goût. Sena lui tira la langue de manière très mature avant de se mettre à courir rapidement poursuivit par son aîné qui ne semblait pas encore en avoir fini par avec lui. Saga souriait, amusé de voir de son compagnon se lâcher complètement en compagnie de son cadet et cela devant les équipiers et amis de ce dernier.

\- Alors que pensez-vous de votre running back vedette maintenant ? Interrogea le grec avec un sourire légèrement moqueur en jetant un bref regard aux étudiants présents derrière lui.

Tous étaient muets de stupeurs hormis un certain blond dont le sourire dément se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde et qui semblait déjà avoir le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Saga ricana silencieusement. Sena avait réussi à foutre tous ses amis sur le cul en seulement quelques jours, sans faire grand-chose en plus. Seulement en se montrant tel qu'il était en réalité. A savoir bien plus forte physiquement et psychologiquement qu'il ne le montrait jusqu'à lors. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Sena se montrant légèrement taquin et sarcastique alors qu'il se chamaillait avec son grand frère, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à le faire tourner en bourrique. Hiruma ne cessa de fixer son joueur vedette du coin de l'œil, apprenant par cœur les nouvelles mimiques et les autres détails que l'un des plus jeunes du groupe n'avait jamais dévoilé auparavant. Et cela bien sûr, n'échappa nullement ni à Musashi, ni à Saga malgré qu'ils n'en fassent ni l'un ni l'autre la remarque au concerné. Sûrement par peur de se prendre une rafale de balle de la part du fou de la gâchette qu'était le Capitaine de l'équipe. Sûr qu'avec un leader pareil, l'adage : « prudence est mère de sureté » prenait tout son sens.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

Prochain épisode : 

**Course 6 : Vers le Rice-Bowl, Kanon se déchaine sur le terrain**

* * *

Coin persos :

Tous les persos sauf Hiruma :_ *hurlent*_ DEUX ANS D'ABSENCE !

Moi : _*retire ses boules quiès*_ Je sais, je sais mais au moins, le chapitre n'est pas baclé !

Yukimitsu : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Elle a pas tort...

Monta : *_tout rouge de colère*_ Mais c'était pas une raison pour nous faire poiroter autant !

Moi : _*pouffe sans se cacher*_ Dixit celui qui sait même pas faire une simple rédaction...

Taki : _*se marre*_ HA HA HA ! ET VLAN !

Les autres : _*l'assomment*_ On t'a pas sonné, le crétin !

Taki : _*dans les vapes*_ ...

Hiruma : _*lit le chapitre*_ Tch ! En tous cas, fichue disciple, t'as pas perdue la main !

Moi : _*gros cœurs à la place des yeux*_ Merci Hiruma-sama !

Sena : _*se détourne de tout ce bordel et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Maintenant que l'auteure est de retour, je vous invite à laisser des reviews en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt, mina-san !


End file.
